


All A Dream?

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chika Riko Yoshiko in small roles, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hanamaru's vivid dreams end up keeping her awake. After a while she gets rather tired, and a bit confused about what is a dream, and what isn't.





	All A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this small ball of seeds of ideas roughly falling under the label of 'Hanamaru is too gay for this', and one of them sprouted into this.  
> As with several of my ideas, this one took root after seeing a post on Twitter.  
> Maybe my fic goal is eventually covering every possible ship. I feel like I've made some decent headway there.

"Y-You-san?" Hanamaru wasn't sure how she had ended up on the floor, or how You had ended up on top of her. But those blue eyes were gazing down at her very intently.

"I've been thinking about you for a long time, Hanamaru-chan." You's voice was huskier than Hanamaru was used to, and the fingers caressing her scalp was making her shiver.

"You-san..." Hanamaru wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but then You started leaning down towards her. She closed her eyes, and just as she could sense You's closeness...

Hanamaru woke up.

She lifted her pillow away, and tried to make sense of what was going on. There wasn't a lot of light, but she could feel a wet stain on the pillow. Had she drooled on it? _A dream?_ she wondered, as her mind was slowly clearing up. "Zuraaaaaa..."

Well, she was clearly in her room, not in... the details of the dream were already fading, except for the very clear image of You looming over her, about to... kiss her? Hanamaru was feeling very warm, and she pushed off her bedsheets to get up. A glass of water would be nice right now, and she stumbled her way towards the kitchen.

Considering how dark it still was, it had to be really early. Curse these dreams. They surely couldn't be natural. When had she become such an indecent woman? Being kept awake because she couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful You was.

Ever since joining Aqours she had seen You as the cool, reliable senpai. She was certain Ruby and Yoshiko saw it much the same way. It was hard to say exactly when that had turned into Hanamaru feeling something more. Not that she truly understood these feelings. But she had read enough books that there seemed like a good possibility that she was in love. She had simply never seen that feeling described exactly like what she was feeling right now. Maybe it was something that was too hard to put into words. Or maybe she needed to read more... risque books.

The concerning part was that it seemed to be getting worse. Her dreams had been innocent enough when they first started. But they had gradually become more vivid. And seeing You at school brought forth all sorts of feelings. Hanamaru was turning into a bad girl. Yet what was she supposed to do about it? Telling You didn't seem like a feasible plan. There was no way someone that great would be interested in someone like Hanamaru.

Ugh, the water wasn't really cooling her off. Just making her want to use the bathroom. And she couldn't draw a bath or anything in the middle of the night. Maybe going for a quick walk would help.

\---

"Are you okay, Hanamaru-chan?" Ruby sounded worried. "You looked like you were going to fall asleep during class."

"I'm alright, zura. Just didn't get much sleep last night," Hanamaru replied. Even after managing to cool down, she hadn't been able to clear her mind enough to relax properly. She thought she had probably dozed off a little bit before the alarm went off, but she wasn't entirely sure. It wasn't helping that there had been other nights with little sleep lately. She had managed fine in the beginning, but it was starting to pile on.

"You're not sick, are you?" Ruby didn't sound any less worried, of course. She had probably noticed that Hanamaru seemed increasingly tired lately, not just today. It wasn't every night she couldn't sleep, but it was enough of them. She really needed to do something about this, even if she had no idea what.

"Um... no. I just have a lot to think about, zura," Hanamaru said. That was entirely true, without actually revealing much. She thought she had been clever there.

"Fu fu fu." A chuckle came from Yoshiko's direction. "Silly Zuramaru. You can simply beseech me, fallen angel extraordinaire, to craft a dark sleep charm f-"

"No thank you, zura," Hanamaru said, almost as if by reflex. She knew Yoshiko meant well, but it was best to shut her down before she got too worked up. And maybe, just maybe, Hanamaru's level of patience wasn't the best today.

"You're not even going to let me finish?!" Yoshiko sounded offended, and Hanamaru almost felt a little bad. If she wasn't already so used to this.

"I'mma go to the bathroom, zura," Hanamaru said, getting up. Splashing some water on her face might help her get through the day at least.

"I'll come with you," Ruby said, also getting up. While that might make the water-splashing a little embarrassing, it wasn't like she actually minded the company. Besides they didn't have that long until the next class started, so wasting time on arguing wouldn't help.

However they didn't get that far, because they ran into Chika, Riko, and more importantly You in the hallway. Hanamaru entered a mild state of panic immediately. The image from her dream last night was still quite vivid.

"Hi, Hanamaru-chan! Ruby-chan!" Chika called out to them. Of course there was no chance they wouldn't be spotted. As the trio came closer, Hanamaru felt herself getting warmer. It wasn't like she could flee though. Or could she?

Hanamaru and Ruby greeted them back, but Riko gave Hanamaru a curious look. "Are you okay, Hanamaru-chan?" she asked. Hanamaru's panic level rose slightly.

"I think she might be sick," Ruby said, and Hanamaru really wished she hadn't. "She's been looking very tired lately."

"I-I'm fine, zura," Hanamaru said weakly. Suddenly she noticed You had stepped closer, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hm, you do look rather red," You said, and lifted a hand. "Do you have a fever?" The hand grabbed the back of Hanamaru's head, so You could press their foreheads together to check. Hanamaru's world went black.

\---

The next thing Hanamaru knew, the world was moving. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she managed to open her heavy eyes to see that You was above her. You was... carrying her?

"Zura? Y-You-san?" she said in a groggy voice, and those lovely blue eyes looked down at her. Ah. She must be dreaming again.

"Hang in there, Hanamaru-chan. We're almost at the nurse's office," You said, and looked forward again. This was a new one, but it wasn't like Hanamaru's dreams hadn't changed before.

"Okay... do with me as you will, zura," Hanamaru said quietly. She wasn't sure where this was going, but it wasn't like she could fight it anyway. Or maybe she didn't want to.

You shot Hanamaru a confused look. They arrived at the nurse's office, and found the nurse wasn't in currently. A note said she'd be back before lunch. At least Hanamaru could rest here until then, if need be. You gently placed her down on a bed. Hanamaru wondered if You was this strong in real life.

"There we go," You said. "How are you feeling?" she asked, and placed her hand on Hanamaru's forehead to check if she was still warm.

"I'm good," Hanamaru said, doing her best to make herself comfortable. If this was where it was going to happen... "Have at me, zura," she said, and looked at You.

You stood up, and looked at Hanamaru with clear confusion. "Pardon?" Hanamaru was also confused. This dream wasn't going like they normally did.

"Zura? Isn't this the part where you...?" said inquiringly as a sinking feeling was slowly setting in.

"The part where I...?" You tilted her head to the side. There seemed to be a slight smile on her lips.

"W-where you... kiss..." Realisation was creeping on top of Hanamaru. "This... isn't a dream... is it, zura?" She was learning that it was quite possible to feel embarrassed and mortified at the same time.

"A dream?" You sounded amused. "No, you collapsed in the hallway, and I carried you here. Why, what sort of dreams are you having, Hanamaru-chan?" You grinned, and Hanamaru wanted nothing more than to cease existing right now.

Desperate for a distraction, she looked around. "R-Ruby-chan?"

"She had to go back to class," You helpfully explained. "But she said she'd come see you during the next break. Now, about these dreams..."

"Zuraaaaa..." Hanamaru realised You wasn't going to let go of this, and she hid her face under the pillow.

"Are you dreaming about me, Hanamaru-chan?" You sounded like she was having too much fun with this.

Unless she could make herself pass out again, there didn't seem to be much chance of escape. "Yes," she said. There was a pause, and Hanamaru wondered if You maybe couldn't hear her with the pillow muffling her voice.

Then the older girl spoke up. "Oh? Why?" You's voice had gone from amused to genuinely curious.

Hanamaru wasn't sure how to reply to that. She had said 'yes' because she had been too tired to think of a lie, but was she really going to confess here? Now? This was nowhere near the kind of romantic situation she had imagined, but at the very least it was just her and You here. She might not get a better chance. There was no way she could feel any more embarrassed right now anyway.

"Because..." she started, lifting the pillow away. It seemed only right that she should actually look at You for this. The way You was looking back made her heart skip a beat. "Zura!" Hanamaru hid again.

"Hanamaru-chan?" You sounded a little worried, which just made Hanamaru feel bad. Making You worry was the last thing she wanted.

"Because..." Hanamaru made a quick compromise with herself. She would lift the pillow away so she wouldn't be muffled, but close her eyes. Okay, ready, set... "I love you, zura!" Her grip on the pillow had been a little loose, so when she thrust it away it slipped from her hands, went slightly into the air, and fell down by the side of the bed.

"Pardon?" You said again, after a couple moments.

Hanamaru dared open her eyes, and saw You looking at her with a smile. Clearly expecting Hanamaru to repeat that. "I... love you... zura..." she repeated, slower and more quietly.

"Really?" You sounded a bit surprised. But it wasn't long before she started to grin again. "So you dream of me kissing you?" she asked mischievously.

Hanamaru wished she still had the pillow, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hide or throw it at You. "Don't tease me, zura," she said, and turned away.

You giggled, a clear and happy sound. "Sorry, sorry," she said cheerfully. Hanamaru didn't think she sounded all that sorry. "Well, I'm not sure about a kiss, but... how about we take things more slowly?" You asked.

"Zura?" Hanamaru slowly turned to look at You again.

"What do you say we start with a date?" You suggested.

Hanamaru's eyes went wide. Maybe this was still a dream. It didn't sound like You was joking. Regardless, there was only one answer.

"Zura! I... I mean... yes."


End file.
